Tale of Two Kings
by EvilQuarantine
Summary: My second fanfic and first Fate/Zero one. It's Male Saber X Fem Gil. Mainly from MC p.o.v and destined to be short. I'm not Natsu, so don't FLAME me, onegai!


**Don't know if anybody tried Arthur X Fem Gilgamesh before, but I do believe this idea is realtively new. I can almost guarantee Arthur-sama and Gil-tan are going to be ROYALLY OOC as I have no clue as to how they are. The plot will be resembling Fate/Zero but altered occasionally to improve the dynamics and chemistry of the King of Knights and the King of Heroes.**

**I might abandon it half way, so sorry in advance. Anyways, read and review!**

"...What do you desire?" A voice asked the King of Knights, who laid mortally wounded and on Death's door.

...Hallucination...

Thought the King. The despair resultant from his ideals slowly overwhelmed him. His knights lay dead and Britain in ruins due to the Civil War. Many thoughts some to one's mind when they Death pulls him into it's cold embrace.

"...King... What do ye want?" This time the voice addresses the King by his title, as of to rid him of his doubt.

"I want...to... undo this..." The King replied to whatever that was calling out to him, scanning his eyes over the red field of Camlann, his dead knights and slain enemies, along with the crows feeding on their bloody flesh, defiling what honour they died with.

"...make it so... that I would never have existed." The King of Knights added, proclaiming his dying will.

"It can be arranged." The voice spoke again, compelling the King to dispel his hazy consciousness. The voice wasn't that of a human... scratch that, it wasn't that of a living being. Rather than being the monotonous voice of golems that the King fought, this alien voice contained emotions. It was a slithery, disgusting tone with overwhelming negativity.

But the thread of hope it extended towards the fallen King was enough to make him disregard the instinctive repulsion towards the voice. The will to undo this was so overpowering that the King ignored all logic and instincts.

"So it shall be, King Arthur... No Heroic Spirit Arthur Pendragon." The voice declared, in a strangely gleeful tone.

The King was a failure as a King, as he could not protect his country. He was a failure as a liege, as his knights laid dead. He was a failure as a friend as he did not even know what his friends desired, always blinded by his ideals. He failed as a husband as well. To sum it all up, one could say, the King failed in life.

The King wondered how Britain would be without him. How would Gawain, Bedivere, Kay and other lead their life? Would Guinevere and Lancelot get married? Ah, that would have been nice. Who will lead and defend Britain? One of his own knights or someone new? Perhaps, Bedivere could pull out Caliburn. His sworn brother was especially compassionate even amongst the greatest knights of the realm. No, maybe Sir Lancelot! The sight of the Greatest Knight leading Britain's greatest host was enough to make the barbarians and invaders cower in fright.

But what fate would lead Morgana and Merlin? Mordred would probably never be born. Too bad, he was indeed a splendid knight. The King was at fault for his son's discontent. Only if he knew, the King would never hesitate to embrace Mordred as a son. That fellow was indeed dedicated and willing to serve and please. Morgana defiled his innocence and dedication, making the poor child hate everything.

Idle thoughts swarmed the King's mind as he waited to be summoned into the future, for one final War.

When the gods created Gilgamesh they gave her a perfect body.

Shamash, the glorious sun endowed her with beauty,

Adad, the god of the storm endowed her with courage,

The great gods made her beauty perfect, surpassing all others,

Terrifying like a great wild bull.

Two thirds they made her god and one third man.

Her beauty surpassed all others. Her want even more so. Like the raging Bull of Heaven and the Stormy tempest of Tiamat, Gilgamesh took whatever she desired, be it men, women or wealth. The gods made her so that the entire world remains her garden, all the wealth and treasure her belonging. All of mankind was beneath her, subservient to her and exists to please her only.

"You beauty puts the goddess Ishtar to shame, Your Majesty."

Gilgamesh has long forgotten the man that praised her so. But she did remember that his house and family were the first of many to be targeted by Ishtar's wrath and trampled by the Bull.

The gods took not only her beloved Uruk, but also the only person who remained her friends to the end...Endiku...

Gilgamesh gradually learned to embrace death, content, not because of her vast treasury, but because of the memories she forged with Endiku. She could die in peace.

"...What do you desire?" A slight voice called out from Gilgamesh's mind.

"Nothing..."

Indeed, the King's desires were fulfilled.

"Do you not wish to see ... what becomes of your garden, millennia after your death?" The voice sounded again, bringing another offer, as if trying to coax the King of Heroes.

"Huh... Maybe..." Replied the King, with barely any interest.

"It can be arranged."

A new adventure lay before Gilgamesh. But this one would be without Endiku and she would be alone once again. But maybe... just maybe... her heart would find the solace it craves.


End file.
